


Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

by taelephantlol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelephantlol/pseuds/taelephantlol
Summary: Donghyuck is having a hard time going through a breakup but his ex wants him to go back to him. He can't seem to get him out of his head, no matter how hard he tries. It was like he was addicted to a drug, who happens to be Lee Jeno.





	Back 2 U (AM 01:27)

How do you get over a heartbreak so easily? How do people handle it so well? For Donghyuck, a broken heart is easily the worst feeling ever. His bedroom lights up again and vibrations against the table can be heard from across the room. "Stop it," He pleads, tears slowly falling down his face. His room is silent once again and so is his heart. He wanted to hate him so bad but he couldn't. It hurt just to think about him with someone else. 'What if he really doesn't love me?' He thought to himself. 'What if it was all a lie?' Anxiety was creeping in. 'What if he only loved me for my body?' He pulled the blankets over his head, trying to block out the thoughts. 'What if he was always with her when I wasn't around?' Stop it. 'What if she is better than me?' He wanted it to stop. 'What if she satisfied him more than I ever could?' Go away.

 

His bedroom lights up once again and the familiar sounds of vibrations could be heard. "Stop it! Go away!" Donghyuck screamed at his phone and threw the blankets away off his bed. "Stop playing with my feelings, stop it!" His tears got heavier and his heart felt like it was being squashed. "Leave me alone!" The vibrating sounds stopped once again, the only noises being heard were his hiccups and sobs. "I hate you..." He lied to himself, standing himself up. Vibrating, once again. He picked up his phone, staring at the caller ID. "Why can't I stop loving you the way you stopped loving me?" He asked himself, hesitantly answering the call. "Donghyuck..." His voice sounded shaky like he had been crying. It hurt to hear his voice but he stayed quiet regardless. "Listen, what you saw... It wasn't my-" Donghyuck quickly hung up, wiping his tears away as he threw himself back onto -their- his bed. A small ray of sunshine crept through his curtains, just touching his hand. He felt a strong set of arms around him and someone's chest touching his back. "You haven't slept yet, have you? Are you over thinking? Want to talk about it?" He heard from behind him but when he went to look back, all that was there was emptiness. The ray of sun was no longer there and small droplets of water were now audible from outside.

 

He made his way into the kitchen, turning the kettle on and grabbing a cup out, tracing the rim of the cup. He felt hands on his waist and a small nudge against his neck. "You shouldn't drink coffee so early in the morning," A tired, deep voice mumbled softly behind him. He couldn't help but smile. But as soon as he was going to put his hands on top of the other's, all he could feel was his own shirt. He turned around but there was only darkness in his apartment. It was like he was missing him, missing his presence. It was like he needed him in his life. The loneliness was finally catching up to him, making him regret running away from the situation. He turned off the kettle, no longer in the mood for coffee or tea. If only he could make things right.

 

His clothes hit the floor and he stepped into the warm bath. He let his shoulders sink under the water and stared at his wrists. It brought back painful memories, like the time his parents fought and took out their anger on him. So, he did the one thing that helped relieve his stress, harmed himself. He saw a pair of hands be placed on his wrists and for some reason, he had blood all over his arms. "Baby, stop it. You don't have to do this to yourself anymore, I'm here with you now," He looked up to look at his lover's angelic face, only to see his hurt expression on his face. He wanted to kiss his lips so bad and say sorry but before he could say anything, he was gone. The only things on his arms were healed up cuts that left scars. He unplugged the bath, wrapping a towel around his body.

 

Donghyuck stared at his phone, his hand shaking as he held his phone. He got sixty missed calls and sixty-seven unread text messages. He didn't understand why he was doing this to him, trying to come back into his life. He bit his lip a bit harshly, not knowing what to do. Should he answer? Should he ignore it? He was confused and he hated it. He threw himself back on his bed, staring at his text messages. He hated his bed, mainly because it reminded Donghyuck of him. In the middle of the bed was where they'd be together, hands on each other and inseparable. They wouldn't stop touching each other and eventually, they'd get lost in each other's warmth. Whether it'd be his mouth on his weak, fragile body or him pressed up close against him. After that, he'd lay right next to him, head on his chest while the other just drew small circles on his waist.

 

It's hard to forget about him when he had already burned himself into his memory, everywhere he looks is an instant reminder of what it used to be like. Where they shared their first kiss, their first argument and their first time, in their first apartment together. He missed his touch, his smell, his lips, his hands and just him in general. He missed waking up every morning, making his loved one breakfast and lunch before saying bye to him as he left for work. He missed seeing him walk in their home after a long day at work and immediately be greeted with a kiss. He even missed the lazy days they'd spend with each other, cuddling and do nothing with each other, only enjoy the other's presence.

 

'Open the door, please?' He read one of his unread texts, feeling a bit uneasy. 'Donghyuck, let's talk this out' He was hesitant as he opened the door, only to see a drenched young man, standing in the cold rain. Even if he was completely soaked, he still looked as handsome as he was before. "Donghyuck..." Jeno started off, reaching his hand out to touch him but retreated, knowing the younger wouldn't like it. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold," Donghyuck said softly as he held the door wider, not looking at him. "Listen, I swear she was the one who put herself on me-" Donghyuck pulled Jeno down by his collar, pressing his lips roughly against the others. Their kiss was a bit rough, but they both found a bit of meaning behind it. Maybe it was because as seconds went by, Jeno decided to bring Donghyuck closer to his body by his waist, making them both soaked. Maybe it was because their kiss slowly turned into a sweet and an intimate one.

 

As soon as their lips pulled apart, Donghyuck was already pressed against the wall with Jeno towering over him, just like how he'd usually be greeted once Jeno came back from his job. "I overreacted, I'm sorry. I miss you as well, let's put this whole thing behind us... Please?" His voice only came out as a soft whisper as he noticed his lover studying his features. "Yeah, even though it's been a day, god, you look like you've gotten even prettier," He couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster than usual, a small smile forming on his lips. Their bed no longer felt empty, his home no longer felt empty. He felt warm and safe as he curled himself up against his lover's body, skin to skin. "I love you," He heard a deep voice mumble as he felt a small kiss me placed on his forehead. "I love you too,"


End file.
